Girls
by Ruwi Demon
Summary: New girls are popping up everywhere and the guys dont know exactly what to do... except get involved. (revised 'Maria')


Disclaimer: Do you people really believe I own this? I didn't think so.  
A/N: This is the revised version of Maria, I hope you like it. I decided instead of turning it into an AU, I could put it where it was after EW. So, that's what I did. This is after EW when they're all working for the preventors.  
  
The year is AC 201.  
  
"We're after this one."  
  
The Admiral Reslin threw the papers and files of one Alex Ollmen, an eighteen-year-old Italian, onto the desk in front of the rest of the pilots. The admiral wasn't necessarily the most handsome guy around or the most charming; he was in his early fifties, his teeth somewhat rotten and eaten away at as well as greasy white hair with a small bald patch on the top of his head, His beady black eyes were roguish and somewhat unnerving for any passerby. Reslin had come to the pilots for some help; one of his military bases had been burned down and he knew by whom. He needed their help. Most of the pilots were disinterested; this probably wasn't really necessary.  
  
"What does this person have to do with anything?" Wufei asked. He had tons of paper work to attend to for East Asian affairs and this was stupid.  
  
"Ollmen destroyed a military base a few days ago and no ones been able to catch him yet. He's been pulling stunts like this his whole life. He's never been caught, been seen only three times and I need you to catch him." Reslin spoke in a smooth, oily voice. Heero just left; this was a waste of his time. He didn't want to get back involved with war games...just yet.  
  
Wufei stood up and began walking for the door also. "I'm out. I have too much work to do to go looking for a this person who seems like an amateur."  
  
Trowa fallowed suit. "I don't have time to do this either. I'm sure that Duo or Quatre will be fine with it."  
  
Quatre stood. "Actually... Duo, can you do this on your own? I have things to attend to at the mansion. I'll help if you really need it, but other than that, you're on your own."  
  
Duo nodded his head. His only problem with this was the fact that he might have to stay in the same room with this Reslin guy alone... he really creeped him out. "Yeah. Sure. Fine. I'll do it."  
  
Reslin smiled a toothy Chesher cat grin and stared at Duo in satisfaction. It was really unsettling. "Thank you Duo. I appreciate this. You may handle this however you think best and it will be my pleasure to go along with it. I know she will be going to for the (insert name here) base and it would be best to wait there tonight. Don't you agree?"  
  
"Umm... yeah. Sure." Duo stood up and walked to the door. He had better get paid lots of money for having to put up with the creepy beyond creepy guy.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
This was supposed to be the next place she would strike... so where was she? Duo had made sure to make the wing where he was the less guarded, which would be the smartest place for her to try and get in. But where was she?  
  
He patrolled the halls being cautious and making sure that nothing escaped his sight. He had almost shot two pieces of paper and lint. There where people that were on guard also, but in their rooms. He would call them when he needed them, but he was going to try and do this himself.  
  
There was a small draft behind him and he turned quickly, paranoid that something was going to come up behind him and stab him in the back. It wasn't like he hadn't been in situations like this before; he just hadn't been in them in a while. Wufei was right... he was getting weak.  
  
There was another draft, but this time there was a large crushing in the back of his head as something kicked him. Duo fell to the ground, but got up as quickly as his body would allow. The person was ready and tried to kick at Duo again, but Duo blocked it. The cape the person was wearing swirled around him after each vicious attack. Duo grabbed his foot as another kick was thrown at Duo, and pulled on it so he fell to the ground with and 'umph'.  
  
"HEY! You guys can get out here now!" Duo yelled down the hall, trying to get the other soldiers to him to get whoever this was. He was hoping it was Ollmen. The person tried to get up and run, but he grabbed him by the arm and threw it against the wall. The hood of the cape covered his face as he decided to stay where he was. A few soldiers came as well as the creepy Admiral Reslin. The admiral smiled his disgusting grin at the body that sat on the floor.  
  
"Well, Duo. Thanks a lot." He walked over to the body and plucked the hood off the head. A waist length braid fell out of it of dark coffee-colored hair. Large violet orbs looked up in distaste at the man that stood before her. Her full red lips twisted into a frown and she spit at Reslin. "Hello, Maria."  
  
"Bache Magoo*." She growled at him, swinging at him with an open hand. She made contact with his face, leaving a red mark across his face. *Bache Magoo- not sure I spelled it right, but my grandpa (mr. Italy.) taught me this phrase a long time ago when I was really young. It means 'kiss my ass'.  
  
Duo was taken aback as he figured out that this Alex person was a chick, and a pretty hot one at that. But something was wrong... Duo watched her as she slapped the admiral and he made no move to touch her. They had known he each other at one point, Duo could tell, but the feelings radiating off of them both were exact opposite. He had called her Maria, then she had said something in Italian. "Maria? I thought his... well, her name was Alex?"  
  
Reslin grinned and nodded to the guards to pick her up, which they did, not exactly gently either. "Yes, Duo, that is her code name, if you will. Her real name is Maria DeJag. A naughty little rebel, if you ask me. Now, you have finished your job, you may leave."  
  
He turned and nodded for the soldiers to fallow him. Maria struggled to try and escape, but they had already cuffed her and had at least for men trying to get her to walk. She turned to Duo, her only hope of escape.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, Shinigami, please don't let them do this to me! You know something isn't right about this!!"  
  
"How do you know who I am?!"  
  
"I know a lot about you! Deathscythe, Sandrock, Heavyarms, all of them! They're not saf-." The butt a gun was rammed into the side of her head and she passed out, a small trickle of blood inching down her forehead.  
  
What was she saying? She was right, something was amiss, but he couldn't place his finger on it... "Hey, Admiral! I want to take her with me. Only for...interrogation for a few days. She'll be back to you to do what you want for punishment or whatever."  
  
The admiral let his face fall into a scowl, then forced back into a strained smile. "I really don't think that's necessary. What information we get we will let you know what it is." He began walking but Duo grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"I insist."  
  
The false smile fell from Reslin's face and he glared at Duo. He made a gesture with his hand and the unconscious girl was tossed toward Duo. She fell a few feet in front of him with a groan and a thud. The admiral glowered in malice toward the girl then Duo, turning on his heel and leaving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Duo held the girl known as Alex in his lap, bringing her back to the Winner Mansion. He needed to talk to Quatre. Something wasn't right and he was going to find out what... The sun was barely peaking over the horizon in the flaming orange and red colors of morning.  
  
The girl groaned and put her hand up to her forehead, hissing when she touched the open wound. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her captor or savior; she hadn't decided which. She glanced around her surroundings and recognized the cockpit of a gundam. She had fear's; why wouldn't she? She didn't know why exactly he had actually taken her; gundam pilots weren't supposed to take prisoners.  
  
Well, although he was as nice as he was for taking her, she still had a duty and he didn't play a vital role in it. She let her hand go to her boot to try and find the knife that was usually there. She found it was gone.  
  
Duo realized what she was doing and smirked. "I already checked you for weapons and took them off. Couldn't have you disrupting the ride now can I baby?"  
  
She looked at him with no emotion and no sign of pain or aggravation. She just cocked her head to the side as if she were confused and was studying him. "Why did you take me from them?"  
  
Duo was the one that was confused now. "You asked didn't you?"  
  
She nodded and looked out of the front of the gundam. She watched as the scenery flew past them with a forlorn look on her face and uncertainty in her eyes. "I must kill you. I have to. I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't need to kill anybody. I took you from those people because something wasn't right. By the way, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm alive."  
  
He nodded, knowing exactly what she meant although she was hurting all over, she would have the chance to be okay again since she was breathing. She looked around at her surroundings again. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
"I'm taking you to a friend of mines. I'm guessing since you know about me you know about Quatre?"  
  
She nodded and continued to look out at the vista.  
  
"You don't talk much, do you?" He asked slightly annoyed with her nods or one-word answers.  
  
"I talk plenty, but you cannot be too safe about what is said to a stranger who could be a potential enemy."  
  
"I see. And what might your name be, baby?"  
  
"Don't call me baby."  
  
"Baby."  
  
He watched as she actually showed some sign of emotion even though it was anger... and some amusement. "Now I think I wanna kill you... I prefer Alex."  
  
"Why did that guy call you Maria?"  
  
Her breath had obviously got caught in her throat and her eyes got considerably wider. "That is my... real name. If you like to call me that, it wouldn't... bother me that much." She looked down at her hands in her lap as if the mere sound of that name had made her throat tighten up.  
  
"Okay. Maria...I want to know something about Res-." He looked down at her; she had passed out again. That must have been a pretty hard hit over the head. He watched a single crystal tear fall down her face and drip off her chin and continued his race toward earth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So... this is the Winner Mansion." Maria glanced out of the window of the gundam at the large manor they were getting closer to. It was massive to say the least. She had waken up sometime during their flight to the Manor. A picture of Quatre popped up on a vid-screen next to Maria's head, startling her, but then angering her.  
  
Maria glared at it in a whole lot of malevolence. "State your name and rank." She demanded.  
  
Duo tried not to laugh at her and pushed her head away from the screen. There was a loud 'hey!' and Duo smiled at Quatre. "I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Duo! You weren't supposed to bring her home with you!"  
  
"I have to talk to you about that. There is a good reason. I need to talk to you about something. I'll go and put the gundam in the garage and I'll talk to you. Is anyone else there?"  
  
Quatre looked behind him shortly and nodded. "Yeah. Trowa. Just come on in."  
  
"Kay. I'm coming."  
He went to the garage and the side of the large building, revealing an area for the gundams to more or less park and be repaired. Duo docked Deathscythe, shutting it down and preparing it for repair.  
  
Maria jumped out of the cockpit, landing on the hand, then jumping the rest of the way down. Duo decided to take the steps down. Quatre and Trowa came into the garage to meet them both.  
  
Duo got to the bottom of the stairs to only find Trowa and Quatre but no Maria. "Where'd she go?"  
  
Maria had found her way around to the weapons storage and picked up a very large semi-automatic rifle and loaded it. She was going to get out of here. She picked up the newly loaded gun and walked out of weapons storage, finding the blond known as Quatre looking for her. She cocked the gun and pointed at the Arabian. "Quatre Raberba Winner! Get me a mode of transportation to get out of here and I shall not kill you."  
  
Quatre was somewhat surprised then confused as he saw her balance get somewhat knocked off and her waver then shake her head. "Maria, that cut on your forehead could be serious."  
  
She shook her head again. "Nonsense." Quatre watched as she completely lost all of her balance and fall over, trying once to get back up, then staying down, unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo sat in a room full of computers, typing in everything that he could to try and find out some information on Alex Ollmen or Maria DeJag. He found information on both. The physical information for both were the same, but Maria was harder to find something on her past.  
  
"Alex Ollmen... trained in combat, computer genius, can build, repair, and program gundams. Lived on the Daemon Base in Europe on earth and worked mostly as an engineer and designing new programs. Maria DeJag... trained in combat, also a computer genius, can do everything with a gundam. A hired assassin and was last known as a general in the ranks. Was taken as a child for payment of some sort to the Lieutenant Orville... Reslin..."  
  
Duo sat back in his chair shaking his head in disbelief. So that's what it was... Reslin wanted her back for whatever he was using her for. And... Duo couldn't help but chuckle. His name was Orville...  
  
He continued to laugh about it until he heard a crashing down the hall... where Maria was staying. He hopped up from his seat and went to go check on her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maria woke up in a room she didn't recognize wrapped in a robe with her hair unbraided. She reached a cautious hand up to the cut on her forehead and found it cleaned and bandaged. She looked around her room for her clothing and saw her cape, black cat suit, boots and everything else, including her weapons on a chair in the corner. She needed to get out of here...  
  
Her breath became more rapid in fear and she went to her clothes and quickly put them on, draping her cape over her one shoulder and tying it under the opposite underarm. She put her knife in her combat boots, a short- sword on her belt and a gun in the holster on her thigh.  
  
She let her nerves run wild and tried to push the door open. It wouldn't go, so she slammed into it. It still wouldn't open. After butting into it another time, it opened inward instead of ramming out. She realized her mistake and felt stupid, but continued her pursuit down the hall, trying to find a way out of there although this time with a slight pink in her cheeks.  
  
Maria saw Duo come out of a room somewhere down the hall, but ignored him as he shouted after her. She needed to get out of there... she ran as fast as she could down the hall trying to find a way out of the immense home. She started developing anxiety as she ran without a destination. This was all too familiar for her to take and she was going to get out. She had to get out... NOW!  
  
She became lost in her thought and turned the corner, almost running head- on into Heero. On instinct she drew her gun and pointed it at the unfortunate individual, almost shooting it off until she realized Heero had also drawn his own gun at her.  
  
Maria glanced at Heero and looked him over, then stared him coolly in the eye. "Heero Yuy."  
  
Heero let the safety off the gun and glared ice toward the girl... she could be a potential enemy. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
The staring contest continued until Duo came running around the corner, panting heavily. Maria quickly plucked the knife out of her boot and threw it at him, ducking and rolling as a shot from Heero's gun went off then shooting off her own round. Quatre came running to the rescue of his house at hearing the shots and looked on horrified as stuff on top of stuff was destroyed.  
  
"Hey, hey HEY!! NOT IN MY HOUSE!"  
  
Maria lowered her gun in confusion and Heero replaced his own when he saw Maria cooperating.  
  
Maria stood from her kneeling position on the ground and replaced her gun then began walking past everyone, still looking for a way out. These guys were stupid and moronic... she had expected more from the famed gundam pilots.  
  
Duo watched as Maria walked past everyone and began walking away. Was she allowed to do that? He didn't think so, but she didn't seem like the kind of person to care about formalities. He liked that. Most of the time girls were all like 'be polite' and 'that's rude'... it irked him.  
  
Heero also watched as she walked down the hall past him, then glancing in doorways to see if they led to anywhere outside. He cocked his gun and pointed it at her again. "Stop where you are and identify yourself."  
  
"Not in the house." She replied smartly while looking in another room for a way out. Duo stifled a chuckle as Quatre looked at Heero like 'listen, dammit'.  
  
Heero let out an exasperated sigh and lowered his gun. "Maria DeJag, Alex Ollmen, whatever the hell your name is, you're going to be staying at the Tyras base with the rest of us under strict surveillance."  
  
A/N: I think it's better than the original. Five reviews for the next chapter. 


End file.
